


Kinktober 26

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Road Head, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teasing, Unsafe driving, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: She wants to make sure he knows that she’s in charge of his cock. Denying him his orgasm drives her point home perfectly.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Kudos: 8





	Kinktober 26

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 26 of Kinktober with prompt Orgasm Denial. I apologize for nothing.

Bags packed in the trunk of the Impala, they pulled away from the house that had been home for the past couple of weeks. When they stopped at the end of the driveway, both of them turned back for a last look. 

They had left in the early afternoon, figuring that would let them take it easy on the way back to the bunker, while also avoiding rush hour. Not that the back roads they traveled ever experienced rush hour, but still. 

The radio blasted classic rock, the sun shone from a clear sky, and the road was clear ahead. When she looked over at Dean, he had a small smile on his lips, his eyes clear of the worry that had been so prevalent before their little retreat. It had done him good to have a little time off. Looking at his profile made her want to touch him so badly. She still could hardly believe that Dean did not see the beautiful person that he actually was. He hated it when she told him, she knew. He never said anything, but she could see it in his eyes. 

Checking the time, she realized they still had a ways to go. Feeling mischievous, she slid a hand onto Dean’s thigh and gave it a little squeeze. He glanced over at her, still smiling, never taking his attention away from his driving. He directed his eyes forward again, and they sat like that for a while, him paying attention to the road, sometimes humming along to the music, and her with her hand on his thigh.

After a few minutes, she slid a little closer to him on the bench seat, moving her hand up his thigh and closer to his groin. He gave her a look but was in too good of a mood to suspect anything. At least, not until he felt her unbuckling his belt. 

“Uhm...whatcha doin’?” He glanced down briefly at her hands.

“Don’t worry about it. Watch the road,” she replied, pushing the belt out of the way and starting on the buttons of his fly.

He jumped a bit when he felt her hand on his cock, even though he was expecting it.

“Should I pull over?” He still sounded mostly concerned.

“No, keep driving. Just don’t hit anything,” she told him, pulling his cock free of his pants.

“Ohh-kay,” Dean breathed, reacting to her hand starting to slowly stroke his cock.

In spite of the distraction of driving the car, he was soon hard in her hand. Her thumb swiped over the head, collecting a drop of pre-come, and he sucked in a sharp breath. His brow was furrowed in concentration, doing his best to keep them safe while she distracted him. He very determinedly did not glance down at what she was doing.

When her other hand joined in, cradling his balls and rolling them in her fingers, while she kept up the slow strokes of his shaft, he only sank down a little in his seat to give her better access.

“Good boy,” she mumbled and saw the blush spread across his cheeks.

Shifting on the seat, she moved her head in under his arm, making him release the wheel with that hand. He seemed uncertain what to do with it and her lips closing over the head of his cock did nothing to help his indecision. Finally, he draped it across the backrest, doing his best to stay out of her way.

While one hand played with his balls, the other wrapped around the base of his shaft, holding him steady. Her lips were wrapped around him, just the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over it, collecting the pre-come and savoring the taste of him. Sucking on him like a lollipop, she gave his balls a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a strangled groan from Dean. 

In spite of the distractions, she quickly had him balancing on the edge of release. She had felt the car swerve a couple of times, but so far they were safe. Sitting back up, she continued to stroke him, her lips nipping at his neck. 

“You ready to come, baby,” she breathed into his ear, her breath caressing his cheek.

“Oh fuck, so ready, please,” Dean groaned in reply, his hips bucking into her hand.

“Good. Hold that thought,” she told him, stopping her stroking and instead tucking him back into his pants.

“What?! No! C’mon, baby! Please?” Dean pleaded, taking his eyes off the road to give her his best puppy dog eyes.

“Watch the road,” she told him, giving his still-hard cock a pat and sitting back with a satisfied smirk.

“Ugh! You’re so mean,” Dean grumbled, looking frustrated.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she quipped, giving him her sweetest smile.

Dean only muttered something inaudible and started fiddling with the radio.

Leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek, she whispered:

“To be continued.”


End file.
